


This New Year Has Brought Me You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Champagne, Consensual, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, New Year's Eve, New Years, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Boys realized what this new year has brought to them, Do they tell each other?, Will they appreciate each other?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*





	

*Summary: The Boys realized what this new year has brought to them, Do they tell each other?, Will they appreciate each other?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

It was a perfect night, the children are asleep, & Commander Steve McGarrett, & his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were just relaxing, having a private New Year's Eve to themselves for a change, & not regretting to have a big party, like they did the previous year before.

 

The Handsome Brunette comes out with two glasses of champagne, & hands one over to his lover, "Here you go, Babe, I thought we deserve a little "us" time together after the hard day, that we put in. He sat besides him, & just hugs him close to him, kisses him, & lets his whole body relax for a bit, & enjoy the evening ahead of them.

 

"This new year has brought me you, I mean it, I couldn't had gotten through the last six years without you, I promise you, You can count on me for anything, Baby, I am not going anywhere, Trust me on that", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, & he kissed him, then said, "Thanks for making my life complete". Steve smiled tearfully, & swallowed back the emotion, He said this to him.

 

"This year has brought me you too, You can count on me too, Always & Forever", He said, as he composed himself, & cleared his throat further. "I love you, & those kids sleeping upstairs, Trust me, when I say, "I am gonna be here for it all", Danny, You just make me so happy, I am forever grateful to you, I love you", "I love you too, Babe, Happy New Year", Danny said with a smile, as he clinked his glass against his, "Happy New Year, Baby", Steve said mirroring his lover's gesture, & they drank their champagne & snuggled against each other, & fell asleep.

 

The End.


End file.
